An ExAngel, A Prohpet, and A Demon
by HazyDandelion
Summary: ...Walk Into A Bar: But there's not a bar involved, really. Just a lot of sex which isn't what Chuck Shurley had in mind but was exactly what Cas and the demon, Miczariel, had in mind. Threesome fic. MxMxFOC One-shot with established relationships. Set in the 2014 verse.


***Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Supernatural. The only thing I take credit for is Mic. And this very terrible idea.

* * *

**An Ex-Angel, A Prophet, and A Demon Walk Into A Bar**

If someone had asked her how this had come about, Mic would have been at a loss for words. She had be arguing with Cas (she was _always_ arguing with Cas) and in typical fashion, he had started kissing her right when she was in the middle of telling him what a moron he was. The demon had kissed him back even though she was annoyed and then she was looking up because Chuck was standing in the doorway. Mic had the decency to look a little ashamed despite the fact the prophet _knew._ Cas on the other hand, grinned widely at him and gestured for him to come over. It might have been because Cas was a little bit drunk at that point or because Cas was, well, Cas.

"Look, if you guys want to do your thing, that's fine," Chuck said, not looking at either of them as he walked over, "but I really don't need to be…"

Mic was pretty sure he was about to say 'involved' but Cas was kissing him. Her mouth fell open in surprise and Chuck flailed for a moment but Cas held him there until he stopped protesting and returned the kiss.

"Huh," was the only thing Mic could manage to say.

When the kiss stopped, Chuck's face was about twenty shades of red. She always loved it when he blushed and didn't know if she wanted to kiss him or watch him be kissed again. He looked over at her as if he was unsure whether to apologize or ask permission. Waving her hand slightly, she gave him a nod of encouragement. That was all Cas had needed to pull the smaller man down to him, one hand rubbing against his crotch through the fabric of his jeans and the other behind Chuck's head. She could tell that Chuck wanted to protest but all of that was stopped when Cas's hand finally worked open his jeans and found its way inside of them. Chuck's eyes went wide but he let out a moan all the same. Cas grinned in triumph while Mic leaned forward slightly, wetting her lower lip with her tongue. She had watched a lot of gay porn before but this was definitely better.

Cas pulled back suddenly and both the prophet and the demon had the same reaction, wondering what had happened. Chuck stuttered a bit, "I'm not sure what's going on…"

"Bedroom," said Cas, simply as he began pulling Chuck towards the other room. Chuck helplessly looked between Cas and Mic who shrugged. Over his shoulder, Cas looked to her. "You coming?"

He didn't have to ask her twice. Mic followed the two into the bedroom just in time to see Cas push Chuck down onto the bed and start tugging down his pants. She walked along the side of the bed letting her hand trail along Chuck's chest until she took a seat right above his head. His cheeks were even redder than before and when Cas pulled down his boxers, he started to protest but Mic bent down and kissed him, silencing anything he'd been about to say. At the same time, Cas drew his tongue along Chuck's shaft before swirling it along the tip. When Cas took him into his mouth, Mic pressed down on his shoulder preventing him from rising off the bed. That didn't stop him from writhing as Cas began rhythmically bobbing his head, each time taking more and more of Chuck's length into his mouth until he could feel the tip of his cock at the back of his throat.

For her part, Mic began unbuttoning Chuck's shirt and kissing the skin she exposed. Chuck moaned, one hand in Cas's hair as he bucked his hips up into his mouth. Cas chuckled lightly around his cock, cupped his balls, and sped up his movements. He could taste the precum and when the grip on his hair tightened, Cas knew Chuck was getting close. He didn't want that; not yet.

"Wha-?" Chuck hadn't been expecting the sudden stop and he blinked in surprise, his voice husky with lust. He certainly wasn't expecting Cas to dip his tongue down over the entrance to his hole. He flailed a bit before Cas began working his way up his body with kisses and small bites to his skin until he was kissing Chuck's lips. He could taste himself in the kiss and arched his body up into Cas's. The kiss broke off and Cas quickly pulled his shirt off then reached out to grab Mic by the back of the neck, dragging her into a kiss. She was just as surprised as Chuck had been a moment ago but she recovered quickly and kissed him back, hard enough to taste a slight hint of copper. It didn't take her long, with the help of the two men, to get out of her saree and then she was helping Cas remove his pants.

There was a moment when the three of them were on the bed, naked, that they looked at each other and could tell what the others were thinking. Chuck was wondering what in the hell was going on even though he really wasn't complaining. Both Mic and Cas were thinking the same thing; _finally_. It had been a long time coming, the tension between all of them building over the course of the last few months. Cas was the first one to move, surprising no one, and again pulling Mic to him except this time after he kissed her, he was pushing her head down. She willingly obliged him, crawling over Chuck to sink to her knees in front of Cas. She could feel Chuck's hands moving up her legs to brush over her clit even as she swallowed Cas's cock. It was hard for her to focus with Cas murmuring encouragement, _'just like that, baby, deeper, oh fuck,' _and Chuck's fingers working inside of her but she managed. Her mouth moved over him, the rhythm quick, and each time she pressed forward until her nose was pressed into his crotch then pulled back to flick her tongue under the tip. The tightening of Cas's hand in her hair and the way he thrust his hips forward let her know she'd found the right combination. (It wasn't a stretch; they'd been in this position before though the addition of Chuck's tongue moving over her clit was new.) It was his tongue that was sending shivers along her body and causing her to moan around Cas's cock, rocking back a little. Her reaction made Chuck grin and he worked another finger in, pumping them in and out. Cas pulled Mic back by her hair carelessly and could feel the intake of air from her small gasp. She looked up at him questioningly but her only answer was to be tossed softly back on the bed. Chuck had just managed to move himself back, knowing what was coming by the look on Cas's face.

"Come on, Chuck," Cas said moving to wrap a hand around the back of his neck, pulling Chuck forward. "I want both of you."

The two of them were kneeling on the bed, Cas taller than Chuck by six inches even then, while Mic watched propped up on her elbows. Chuck glanced over at her. He was asking for permission again. Their relationship had always been fluid but even then she knew when it came down to it, she was the only one in Chuck's bed. "Mic…"

She moved over to him instantly, kissing him hard as she reached out to grab Cas's hand. Cas easily followed her lead and moved until he was behind Chuck. He wrapped his arms around Chuck's smaller chest, softly kissing his neck. When Mic finally pulled back, she looked Chuck in the eyes, her hands cupping his face. "You don't have to ask me. Whatever you want, you do. You've always had that policy with me."

He nodded and leaned back into Cas's embrace, exposing his neck to him. Cas took the opening and he bit at the flesh, leaving it red. Mic kissed down his chest then back up to dart her tongue into his mouth.

"Mic, sweetheart, top drawer," Cas said, his voice deeper than normal in his lust. She didn't need to be told twice and scooted along the bed to dig around in the drawer until she found the bottle of lube she knew he'd want and held up a condom that she wasn't sure about. The two of them had never used one but she knew in his other excursions he did. Cas gave her a nod and she came back over, popping the lid open. She wasn't sure what he had in mind exactly but she had an idea. Drizzling the lube over her hand, she ran her hand over Chuck's cock a few times, smiling at the small whimper the action elicited from him. Mic left him after one final stroke, running her thumb over the tip, to attend to Cas. She opened the condom with her teeth, her one had still slick with lube, then took her time rolling it out over Cas's length as he shuddered under her fingers.

"I think Chuck here needs a little bit of prep," said Cas looking at Mic with a glint in his eyes as one hand traveled up Chuck's leg to land with a slap on his ass. Chuck squealed and Mic couldn't help the slight chuckle that escaped her. She put a hand on his back and gently pushed him forward until he was bent over. She mouthed along his spine as she coated her hand with lube again letting some drip down his ass. The cold made Chuck gasp a little and she smiled into his skin, feeling him push back into her hand. She ignored Cas's hands on her breasts and his mouth on her neck while she slowly stroked one finger over Chuck's entrance, her attention only for the man in front of her. Mic had been generous with the amount of lube she used so it wasn't hard for her to work a finger in. At the sound he made, something between a moan and a whimper, she kissed his lower back again then wrapped her free hand around to stroke his cock.

"Just like that. Beautiful." Mic wasn't sure if Cas was calling her beautiful or the sight in front of him beautiful but she didn't think about that or his hand sliding down her stomach to rub against her clit. Instead, she focused on moving her finger in and out of Chuck a few times before adding a second. That elicited a full-blown moan from him and she grinned in triumph, scissoring her fingers. Cas had moved from touching her to touching himself and she could feel his heavy breathing on her ear. It almost made it hard for her to keep her focus but Chuck was shudder around her fingers and that was the important thing right now. She gave him a moment to adjust as she added another finger before she sped up her pumping motion, enjoying the small noises he was making. Mic was careful not to push him too far, however, and when the noises became more intense she pulled her fingers out and gave a few more strokes over his length before moving out of the way.

With one arm wrapped around Chuck's chest, Cas pulled him up until his back was against his chest resting his own weight on his legs and leaning back until his ass touched his heels. The other hand he used to line himself up with Chuck's hole until the tip of his cock was pressed against his entrance. "You ready?" The question was barely above a whisper but Chuck nodded. Cas pushed into him, taking his time, only half of his cock inside before pulling all the way out again. Chuck's eyes rolled back in his head and Mic swallowed any sound he was about to make by putting her mouth over his. Dragging Chuck back with the hand on his chest, Cas buried himself inside him until they were flush together. He rolled his hips forward a few times before beginning to thrust, the movement slow at first then speeding up. He was biting at Chuck's shoulder in that area where neck turns into collarbone and Mic could feel Chuck's lust in the intensity that he kissed her back with. Cas slowed his thrusts to stop and glanced up at her from where his mouth was working the skin of Chuck's neck.

She'd been on the receiving end of Cas's 'come hither' look enough times that she didn't have to ask him what he meant. The blue was almost gone from his eyes, being swallowed up by his pupils, and she brushed her fingers over his cheek as she leaned forward to kiss his jaw. Mic didn't have to ask him but she did have to, or want to, ask Chuck. Leaning back, she kissed him. "Chuck?" It only took his name, spoken in her accented voice, for him to know what she was asking and he didn't even answer with words. He merely tangled his hand in her hair and pulled her forward. She moved until she was straddling him, the position a bit awkward but Cas's hand on her leg helped steady her as she lowered herself down onto Chuck.

It took them a moment to find a rhythm that worked but Cas held himself up with one hand while the other dug into Chuck's hip. He thrust his hips up into Chuck, each time growing a little more frantic until he was pretty sure that he was going to burst at the tightness around his length. Chuck couldn't even formulate a thought because with each upward thrust he could feel Cas's cock hitting against his prostate and that was to say nothing of the way Mic was grinding down on him. He tried to pull her as close as he could, hands scrambling over her back, while he pushed back into Cas. There wasn't an inch between them and their skin slide easily against each other because of the coating of sweat. Cas grunted as pushed up into Chuck and held himself there for a moment. "_Fuck_." Then, "Come for us, Chuckles."

He really didn't have to be told twice because already Cas was thrusting harder and faster than he had before and he could feel Mic tightening around him as she put every ounce of athleticism into moving herself up and down on his cock. Her legs would be sore the next day but she was willing to bet that Chuck's ass would be sorer. That wasn't really her thought, though, because she could feel herself reaching her climax and oddly enough it was Cas's voice telling Chuck to come that pushed her over the edge. Cas grinned at the sound of Mic orgasming and took his hand off the bed to get a better grip on Chuck. He pounded into him hard, moaning loudly at how tight he was around his cock until his body jerked and he came, his forehead against Chuck's shoulder. It was at almost the same time that Chuck lost his control and had to press his mouth to Mic's just to keep from shouting. He pushed her up then practically slammed her back down onto his cock as he climaxed, the feeling of Cas in his ass white-hot.

Mic was the first one to move, slowly lifting herself off Chuck and falling back onto the bed, trying to catch her breath. Cas slipped his arms around Chuck and laid both of them down as he pulled out with a content smile on his face. Chuck's hand found Mic's and they laced their fingers together. There was silence for a moment then Chuck said, "You know, this really wasn't how I saw my night going."

"Really?" Cas questioned, a hand smoothing back Chuck's sweat dampened hair. "Because this is exactly how I pictured my night going. Though I think next time…"

"Next time?" It was meant as question but Chuck practically squealed it. Mic laughed into the mattress.

"Yeah," Cas said, the 'duh' implied in his tone.

Rolling over a bit, Mic asked, "Do you have a problem with that?"

Chuck thought for a moment, looking between the two of them. "No, actually."

"So next time I was thinking…"


End file.
